A Tale of Cinderella, And His Fairy Godmother
by ayumi9696
Summary: With the wave of a wand, a common farmboy is transformed into a prince, for the sake of the one he calls his princess
1. A Wish

**Gomen, everyone, it's not that I started a new story because I've lost hope in my old one. It's more like, I've lost confidence in my writing and I needed a distraction. Please enjoy, and review! **

**Disclaimer: Ayumi9696 does not own Vocaloid, so on and so forth. Now read her crap and review to boost her pitiful self-esteem. **

**Ayumi9696: Oh, shut up.**

* * *

The invitation came around lunch.

Len remebered walking up to the house to see his stepmother greeting a stout little man dressed in silks, not the cotton shirt and breeches his neighbours wore on weekdays. On the driveway, a carriage waited, decorated in gold and black; the colors of the royals.

He raised his eyebrows, gripping the basket in his hands tightly. A message from the palace?

Maybe it wasn't bad news, judging by how Kiku's eyes sparkled; more with joy and anticipation, rather than forced calm. The man, a messenger, handed her something, an object that fit snugly in her palm so that he couldn't see what it was.

With a bob of his ridiculous hat, the messenger boarded his ride; leaving Kiku standing in the doorway, a strangely happy expression on her face. An expression similar to the one she wore whenever anybody mentioned the yearly Winter Feast, in Len's opinion. Drool began forming at the corner of her mouth as she continued her daydreaming.

The blonde sighed. She was acting much worse than Winter Feast behaviour, and someone needed to bring her back to reality before she hurt herself.

"Kiku!" he shouted, nearing her. "Oi, Kiku!"

Automatically, she scowled, her blood-red eyes flashing in a way that would send chills down anyone's spine. "Calling me Mama wouldn't hurt," she reprimanded him, closing the door behind them.

"And eating Rinto's cooking wouldn't hurt me either, only end my life."

She poked him in the side, shaking her head. "Did you at least get my fin-fins?"

"They're called fish."

"Hey, Leon calls them fin-fins too!"

"That's because he's a Mama's boy."

"I wouldn't mind Kaa-san."

He didn't reply, setting the groceries on the table. It was an old arguement, the one they were having. Kiku insisted he call her something maternal, he refused. After all, he'd grown up calling her 'Kiku', and old habits died hard.

"So who was Sir Frilly Pants just now?" he asked casually, hoping to change the subject. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Winter Feast look, some drool part of the package.

"A letter, an invitation to a ball!" she exclaimed, twirling around the kitchen. "We've been invited!"

"Whose been invited to where?" They turned to see Leon at the doorway, grinning mischeivously. Rinto sood behind him.

"A ball, a ball, Leo," Kiku sang, clasping his hands in hers. "His Majesty has invited us to the ball!"

"Mama, why are you so happy?" Leon laughed, while they spun through the room.

She stopped and took the letter out of her pocket, then looked at each of her sons. "Does anyone want to read it?"

"I'll do it." Rinto accepted the letter from his mother before tearing it open. With a dramatic flourish, he began to read.

"By decree of His Majesty, King Piko Regius IV, a ball will be held in honor of his most beloved daughter, Princess Momo, in which a marriage candidate will be chosen for the princess. Carriages will be sent out to escort all guests to the palace at 8 o'clock sharp. Punctuality is much appreciated." He squinted at the piece of paper. "It's in a week's time!"

"We'll have to hurry then!" She took Rinto's hand, and the three of them danced in celebration. Why shouldn't they be happy? After all, it wasn't every day they were invited to such a grand occasion, not to mention they had the oppurtunity of becoming royalty!

Yes, who wouldn't celebrate when receiving such glad tidings?

_ Me_, Len thought to himself, picking up the letter his stepbrother had dropped. His eyes drank in the words on the page, the three simple sentences that had his family laughing and dancing merrily in their little kitchen.

**"I'm not going." **

The silence that followed was deafening. He'd prefer a scolding, or a frown at least, over this frozen shock. They merely stood there, rooted to the spot, surprise clear in their eyes.

"Len-kun?" His voice was pronounced in a voice barely above a whisper. He stared at the person who had spoken, his sole guardian. She stared back with a hope that felt, pitiful to him, because he knew he would have to crush it.

"I just don't feel like doing all those formalities, mingling and all that, alright?" he lied, turning around so that he no longer faced them. "Please, I want to be alone."

~.~

They didn't stop him; he hadn't been expecting them to. He wished a little he could belong in that family, that oh-so kind family. Then, they could go to the King's ball together and he could call Kiku 'Kaa-san', maybe.

If only...

He shook his head, refusing to elaborate the thought. A long sigh was exhaled.

"I wish I could go to the ball without them." If he did, he knew they wouldn't object. At the same time, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the all-consuming guilt that might follow-

"A wish has been made!" a voice announced, resounding through the room. Len sat up on his bed, as white puffs of smoke swirled to form a cloud the size of a person. A boot stepped out from the make-shift cloud, and he found himself gazing into a piercing pair of cerulean eyes.

"I am the fairy that will steal your heart, Kagaine Rin!" the girl before him declared. "And I will grant your wish."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was too short. _REVIEW!_**


	2. A Mistaken Assumption

**Everyone, enjoy, and review, if you want me to update faster.**

**Ayumi9696: On a yearly basis, I send Disclaimer to the hospital. Yes, I don't own Vocaloid. Please don't record this so that Disclaimer doesn't have anything to taunt me with.**

* * *

"What a weak reaction," the fairy, Rin, sighed, eyeing him with pitying disappointment.

A prick of irritation rose at hearing her words. Barging into people's rooms without an invitation, looking down on him just because he didn't gasp or faint at her arrival, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

She cocked her head to one side. "Your fairy godmother obviously. Len-san, was it?"

On reflex, he nodded.

"It's not very ladylike to yell, or make your cute face so grumpy."

He reached for his face automatically before quickly pulling it away. Why did this rude stranger's opinions matter?

She chuckled. "So you can be cute after all. Let's get to work then."

"Work?"

"To grant your wish. Magic doesn't solve everything on its own, it needs a little hard work to make dreams come true!"

As if on cue, brushes, perfumes, powders, jewellery, dresses and gowns materialized, surrounding them in a circle. She pulled him into a floating chair in the centre, followed by a large hand-mirror which levitated at a perfect height to reflect the very confused expression on his face.

"Your hair's a lovely color, although a bit short," she said, more to herself than Len, inspecting a lock of said hair. "Your face is already lovely, it won't take much to make you the belle of the ball. Now, the outfit is also extremely crucial..."

Too stunnned to speak, he allowed her to dress and decorate him like a doll for the next hour, giving one-word or grunts in response to anything she said.

And she had a lot to say, when it came to finding him a 'perfect' look.

Her first favorite was an aquamarine dress with tiny emerald buttons, the fabric glittering whenever he moved. It was topped off with a large matching hat that had roses tied with ribbons attached to it and white high-heeled boots that had emeralds stitched into the side.

She rejected it after seeing him walk in it.

"Too stiff!" she deemed. Back to the drawing board, and another array of clohes to try on.

The next one came after she had confirmed his hairstyle; loose, complemented with small braids weaved in.

In truth, it was a two-piece outfit; a long satin skirt and a knee-length frock spilt at the sides to make it seem like a single dress. A mellow shade of fiery-orange in color, Rin chose several accesories more than for the previous one.

Golden bracelets delicate enough to go unnoticed at a glance, a matching leather choker and a bow bigger than his head perched on top that reminded him of a sunrise. Ballet pumps were the footwear, so that he could dance comfortably.

Unfortunately, it was _because _of his dancing it was rejected. After a twirl or two, her cheeks flushed a bright scarlet and said, "People are going to have bad thoughts when they see you."

Rin didn't elaborate further on the topic and proceeded to strip the garments off his body instead. There was a limit to what he consented and this was going beyond the borderline. Since she was a girl, he merely shoved the clothes in her face and shouted at her for not respecting his previous.

In reply, she huffed and handed him a pile of gowns, which caused him to collapse under their weight.

_I'm a boy and I can't even carry a couple of dresses... _He stopped, realization dawning.

"Rin," he began while she put the finishing touches on her latest favorite.

This one was a silky gown that looked like snow, decorated with lace and subtle ribbons. A simple pendant hung from his neck and she had used a hairband to pull his fringe back. There was a loose ribbon hanging from it, an object he couldn't stop twirling with his fingers. On his feet were dainty satin slippers, pearls sewed in the front.

"This one definitely this one! You can't go wrong with white. Even if you look like a bride-"

"Rin!" he cut in, knowing she'd ramble on if he didn't interrupt.

"No need to raise your voice, Len-san. I'm standing right next to you."

"Sorry about that but there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Her features crumpled a bit. "Is it itchy? Sorry, I thought the lace-"

"No, it isn't itchy. It feels quite nice actually-" He shook his head. "That's not the point. I've been wondering, since you're here to grant my wish and all that, why are you amking me wear all these dresses?"

She frowned. "Wasn't your wish to go to the ball? And marry the prince?"

"The princess," he corrected. "And why would I want to marry a prince? I'm not a girl-"

Before he could finish, a large thud resounded through the room as Rin fell to the floor.

"R-rin?" He sat down, putting her head on his lap. "Are you alright?"

"Y-you're a boy." She looked up to him, hope in her eyes. For what, he wasn't sure.

He nodded uncertainly.

"Your name is Kagamine Len, 14 years of age, who wished to attend the royal ball, correct?"

"Yes." Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. If she could still speak, that meant she was fine right? "I'm Kagamine Len, 14 years of age, and I wished to attend the royal ball earlier today."

"And you're certain you're not a girl?"

"Do you want me to check?"

The heat rose to her cheeks and she shook her head furiously. "So you're a boy."

"I'm a boy," he confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought you were a girl," she murmured, covering her face with her hands. "I can't be around you anymore, Len-san; I'm terrified of all boys and men."

"Eh?" No, he hadn't expected this turn of events, not at all.

With a fairy godmother who has a fear of men, it seems that Len has a long way to go before his wish can be granted. There are only 6 days left; can a miracle possibly happen and give him his happily ever after?

Let's wait and see, shall we?

* * *

**To cosmoslogic: This is for you! Arigato for favoriting and following, please review this chapter too!**


	3. SYNCHRONICITY 3 LINK!

**Not a chapter but an annoucement for:**

**SYNCHRONICITY 3!**

** God, FINALLY! Can't put the full link, but here is what you should paste behind YouTube dot com right now:**

**watch?v=BuFcz1TMGR0**

**Enjoy, my pets!**

* * *

**CherryChirdorin: Until the subs come out, let's assume that was a happy ending. The song was great though. I especially love the part where Rin danced.**


End file.
